Anything for Love
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: [ON HOLD] sequel to The yuyu gang have been assigned to protect Kagome. But will their mission fall apart when Naraku steals Kurama and Sakura's children to force Sakura to sabotoge their whole mission? yyhxinuyasha crossover
1. Why Can’t things Just Stay Happily After

Hello Simply Hopeless and I'm wondering how I got suckered into making a sequel. This of course is the sequel of 'I'll Steal Your Heart.' Consequently I'll put my other story "You Only Hurt the Ones You Love,' one hold. I don't own YYH and I do hope you enjoy the sequel.

Anything for Love 

Chapter One: Why Can't things Just Stay Happily After?

"No don't go there!" cried out Sakura as she ran after little Kuronue. She picked up him up from the stairs he kept trying to climb down and wagged her finger at him. "No going down there," Sakura frown at him.

"No go down there," Kuronue repeated waving his little index finger at her, a small frown on his round little face.

"Yes, no going down," Sakura sighed walking away from the stairs only to place down Kuronue when she saw Jasmine scribbling all over the wall with crayon.

"Oh god no!" Sakura cried out and ran to snatch the crayons from Jasmine.

Jasmine looked at her mother for a few minutes before her blue-green eyes began to fill up with tears. She took a deep shuddering breath before she began to cry. "I want... I want color!!!!" cried out Jasmine and laid her head down on the floor. Her face was scrunched up and bright pink from crying.

Sakura stroked the frosty pink curls of her daughter's hair trying to calm the child down. Jasmine looked at her, blinked a few times as she sniffed. She tried to stop the tears, before she gave up completely and cried louder.

Sakura, who was already kneeling by her child, threw herself against the floor before she clutched her head after it thudded against the hard floor. 'Kami are you punishing me because I was a thief?' thought Sakura bitterly and then tears came.

They pricked and shimmered in her blue eyes and before she could stop them they were rolling down her face. She laid her head to the right so her daughter wouldn't see her cry but already she was sobbing from her massive headache.

She squeezed her eyes, swallowing the bile that formed in her throat. She combed her fingers through her hair and opened her eyes when she felt two somethings settling against her legs.

She sat up to see what it was only to look at her twin children who stared sadly at her, their heads lying in her lap. Jasmine sniffled as she looked at her mother and Kuronue was close to tears. "Please no cry," Kurounue said before popping his thumb into his mouth before standing up to hug his mother.

"I no cry, if you no cry," Jasmine said rubbing at her face before she stood up and hugged her mother.

"Okay I won't cry," sniffled Sakura trying to fight back the pain from her head.

"Would you like some aspirin?" came a voice from behind them. She turned to glare at her husband who was looking at her with a small smile on his face as he shook the small box of aspirin.

"How long have you been there? No forget that, why didn't you rescue me from these little demons?" Sakura pouted at her husband as she stood up with each child in her arms.

"We are not little demons," cried out Kurounue making a face. "Yes grandma says we are perfect angels!" Sakura cooed proudly.

"Well grandma hasn't been spending almost every waking moment with you so of course she thinks your angels," grumbled Sakura under her breath. She raised her head and smiled in surprise when she saw Kurama chuckling at her comment.

"What so funny?" Jasmine frowned, not liking to be left out. "Yes, we want know!" Kurounue.

Kurama gratefully took Jasmine and handed Sakura the bottle of aspirin before kissing her. Sakura smiled then frowned when he pulled back. "How did you know I was there unless you had seen me at my wits end!" grounded out Sakura.

"Oh daddy is in trouble!" cried out Kurounue happily clapping his little hands together.

"Yeah daddy is in trouble!" cried out Jasmine before kissing Kurama on the cheek. "You in trouble," she said happily.

"I see," Kurama said wryly. 'I told you we should have rescued her when we saw her running from left to right trying to keep with your offspring,' cried out Shuichi. 'You act like she didn't have a big hand in creating the offspring,' grumbled Youkai. 'But if you go blabbing that out to her she'll tell her how she was in labor thirty-eight hours and then she won't us near her,' Kurama thought reasonably and the others agreed.

"Yes you are in so much trouble," said Sakura smiling evilly.

"Wait... I know that look your not going to abandon me with the kids are you?" Kurama began to frown at the thought.

"Bingo but don't think of it as a punishment but as a privilege," smiled Sakura brightly kissing him before handing him Kurounue. Then she ran quickly to the stair and jump over the railing to land on the first floor below.

Kurama ran to the railing holding the twins, panic written on his face. "I used that line on you last time I left you with the twins!" called out Kurama.

"I know," smiled Sakura happily as she walked quickly to the front door.

"Wait when will you be back? Where are you going? You can't leave me with them!" Kurama said one after the other before running down the stairs to catch the running mother of his children, his wife.

"When I can. To steal something. And yes I can," Sakura answered every question quickly before she ran out the door.

"SSSSAAAAAAKKKKKUUUURRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" shouted out Kurama as he placed the children down to open the front door.

"Bye mommy!" shouted the twins waving happily at their running mother. Kurama sighed as he watched his wife disappearing into the distance, turning occasionally to wave at them. "She got us back."

NEXT DAY, AT SPIRIT WORLD

"I have all gathered you all here because I have a new assignment for you," Prince Koenma began as he stood on the desk so that everyone could see him.

"Really?" Kuwabara looked at Koenma surprised but then glared at Yusuke when he slapped him upside his head for his stupidity. "I deal with you later Urameshi!"

"Whatever Kuwabara," snickered Yusuke before turning to Koenma. "Go ahead in tell us the case its not like we can back out anyway. Wait can we?" said Yusuke hopefully but when he saw Koenma shake his head no he let out a sigh. "I knew but it still a guy can hope."

"Hope is a useless emotion. I thought you knew that Yusuke," Hiei frowned at Yusuke disappointed as if he actually expected more from the leader.

"And why did you make Hiei the godfather again?" Sakura whispered to Kurama her body leaned carefully against him.

"Hmmm? You know he's my best friend and he would protect the twins with their life," said Kurama nipping at her fox ear playfully. She looked up at him and turned slightly to kiss him.

"But still..." Sakura frowned before turning to look at Hiei. 'No mother in they're right mind...' she thought but snapped to attention as she heard her name called.

"Well actually one person has backed out and she is Sakura. I know that the ASA Squad has been dissolved a long time ago but we would really like it if you would reconsider your decision," Koenma said turning his eyes to Sakura.

"But that's the shikon jewel that had ended me up sleeping for more then a hundred sleep. Plus watch a miko who is the reincarnation of the miko that shot me with the shikon jewel and Inuyasha that jerk!" cried out Sakura as she stepped out of the protection of Kurama's arm to slap at Koenma's desk.

"That's okay Sakura I can see that you wouldn't be suited to the case," Koenma fell down and scooted away from Sakura.

"Man, Sakura do you think you can get me out of this case? Babysitting doesn't seem appealing to me at all," Yusuke said.

"Yusuke your going, Sakura you don't have to and that's final!!!" cried out Koenma who fell off the desk because he had kept scooting away from Sakura.

"Oh the toddler fell!" cried out Kurounue as he ran into the room followed by his sister and George the blue ogre.

"He fell, he fell!" cried out Jasmine before she made a beeline towards Kurama and hugged his leg. "Hi daddy!" she smiled up at him.

"So George is who you left are children with?" Kurama said amused as he picked up Jasmine.

"George is more then capable of handling them," smiled Sakura brightly.

"Um back to the case at hand. The person you are going to watch is names Higurashi, Kagome. She goes to the school twelve blocks away from you guys. She has been noted for disappearing for long periods of time claiming that she has one or another illness but we do not believe that's true," began Koenma and pressed a button to show the picture of Kagome on the screen.

"In fact we believe the that she has discovered a time warp that can take her to the past. The reason we believe she might be in fact traveling to the feudal era is because she is seen occasionally with this person right here," Koenma pointed out another picture this time of Inuyasha sitting in the god tree in Kagome's time.

"Oh doggy!!" cooed Jasmine jumping up and down excitedly in her father's arms.

"I want him!" Kurounue cried out and pointed to the teenaged boy on the screen.

Sakura growled at the picture and before she knew it she jumped over Koenma's desk and pulled out her stick before saying grow. She then stabbed it threw the big screen, directly where Inuyasha's heart would be before she allowed the stick to shrink.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!" cried out Koenma scrambling up from the floor and hugging at his busted screen with the giant hole in it.

"Um... uh..." she looked at the others and smiled sheepishly. "Come on children I think we should head back home," Sakura said quickly before grabbing the kids and ran.

THAT NIGHT

"I've come to tuck you two in," Sakura announced as she opened the door to the twins bedroom. She was slightly sad that Kurama wasn't able to come home with her because the spirit detectives had to figure out a schedule of watching their new target Kagome but it couldn't be helped.

Her eyes automatically expected to see her two children jumping up and down on the bed like they do every night since they got their beds but they weren't jumping... they weren't there.

"Are you two hiding from mommy?" Sakura said brightly as she knelt down to check under the beds to see if there would be small smiling faces under there, but there wasn't. She frowned then smiled as she noticed the closest.

"I know you two don't want to go to bed but mommy is tired and needs her sleep," Sakura said as she inched slowly towards the closest. "And so do you!" she cried out as she threw open the closes door to see if they were in their. But no giggling little children ran out to hug her legs.

"Where could they be?" Sakura said nibbling at her bottom lip, worried. She checked in the toy chest knowing they wouldn't be their but fear prompted her to check just in case. She left the room and looked down the long hallway before walking to the steps.

"Mommy is mad now and if you two don't come out this assistant then daddy won't be able to take you to the amusement park tomorrow!" she cried out, hoping they would run back to her. She waited a few minutes to see if they were just testing their boundaries but no one came.

She sighed and went into their room before picking up the twin's teddy bear that lay forgotten on the ground. She picked it up and frowned, fear knowing at her heart as she frowned.

"That's odd, they never go anywhere without Mr. Bobo the bear," she said to herself. And it seemed like for the first time she saw the thrown around objects in the room. At first she had thought that it was just the twins rough housing but this... this...

"Please no!" she whispered hoarsely as she bent down to pick up shards from a broken lamp. She threw them quickly in the trashcan and set the rest of the broken lamp on the nightstand that stood between the two beds the twins slept in.

She felt cold air teasing against the loose strands of hair falling from her high ponytail and laying on the back of her neck. She looked up to see that the window behind the nightstand was open.

She automatically went to close the window but as she was closing the window she spotted a note tape to the windowsill so that it won't blow away. 'To Sakura the Thief' was written in clear letters on the folded paper.

Sakura picked it up and was about to throw it out but decided against it curious to see what was in it. The note read as so:

'If you ever one to see those squealing things you call children again then you will do as I say. I will not ask you for money but simply your help and if you refuse to help me then you can have your children back piece by piece in the mail.

I know you don't want that so listen closely Sakura because I know about your first attempt in stealing the Shikon No Tama. I make it my business to know as much as I can about it.

I want you to sabotage your husband and friends' mission. Put Kagome at risk anytime you can and if you can steal the shikon no tama then the sooner you can see your children smiling faces.

I know you can do it Sakura. You are a thief, the protégée of the legendary bandit fox Youko.

p.s. here is a little something to remember your children by.'

And as Sakura pulled back the folded up corners a lock of pink hair and red hair fell into her hands. She clutched the two locks of hair tightly in her hand before she quickly put it in her pocket for safe keeping.

Sakura then let out a heart wrenching sob and fell to her knees crying, the note falling from her trembling hands. "Why kami, why!" she cried out as she crumpled the rest of the way to the floor clutching at the teddy bear that their twins loved to play with.

She then stared through bleared tears at the note and bit back another sob. 'I don't know what to do! I don't know what do!' she thought over and over again. She bit her lip and could the warm metallic bittersweet taste of it along with the bile that began to fill her mouth.

She stood their for she didn't how long clutching at the teddy bear as if it was her only lifelong from just killing herself know and ending her misery. As soon as she stopped crying she slowly stumbled up and picked up the paper.

She read it slowly, mesmerizing every word of it before she took a lighter from her pocket and burned the whole things. She put it quickly on the floor and stomped on it before it could burn her fingers then through the burnt up paper into the trash.

She swallowed the bile in her mouth and wiped at her tear-stained face with one of her hand. Her heart and mind was in turmoil but she knew one thing though. She could never tell Kurama about the note, not when it could risk loosing their children.

'Thrown Against the Ropes,' is the next chapter if you review me. Sakura can't decide whether she should trust Naraku or not. She's heard enough over the years to know that she would never willingly do business with him but this time she has no choice. Well hope you enjoy and remember to review.


	2. Thrown Against the Ropes

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. I do not own Yuyu or Inuyasha so don't bother suing. Hope you enjoy and remember to review.

Anything for Love 

Chapter Two: Thrown Against the Ropes

Sakura had her head leaned against the railing of the stairway as she sat on the bottom step staring at the front door. She nibbled nervously on her lower lip as her blue eyes focused on the door, her hands wrapped around the twin's teddy bear.

'I can at least tell him that they have been kidnapped,' she thought before running her fingers nervously through her pink locks. But already she was shaking her head dismissing the idea. 'He'll fly off the handle either way I phrase it.'

Sakura stood up ready to just go upstairs and sleep on it when she heard the door open. She held her breath expecting her husband to walk in the door with her usual smile but it wasn't him as she let her breath out.

There stood Ayame and Ami looking at her in concern as they walked into the door. Ami rushed to her great aunt and hugged her, concern written all over her face, tears running down her face.

Sakura looked confused as she felt her niece cry on her neck but one looked at Ayame confirmed her thought. "You saw, didn't you Ayame," Sakura said calmly though tears began to start to fall again.

"I only caught glimpses and pieces. Of you crying in the twin's room, of the look of fear on the twin's faces, the children flying away with an older woman on a huge feather. But I came to late. We thought maybe we could come in time but..." Ayame trailed off, tears shining in her eyes.

"It's okay Ayame... Ami, you did all you could," Sakura smiled brightly at them before she let out a sob. "My babies, my poor babies they are gone," she sobbed and gladly allowed Ayame and Ami to hug her before taking her to the living room to sit down on the couch.

"Aunt Sakura it will be okay, like you said. Besides with Youko Kurama as the father he'll make sure that the children will be brought hope safely and... why are you shaking your head no?" Ami frowned as she looked at her aunt.

"I'm afraid if I tell him then I'll loose my children forever. No its best I say nothing," Sakura said firmly as she scrubbed her face of the tears that stubbornly fell. "It's okay I handle the situation myself," Sakura said firmly.

"No we'll help you!" cried out Ami. "They are my only real cousins. Even if they are three-year old Dennis the Menices."

Sakura shook her head no but smiled at that comment. "I know they aren't angels at all no matter how much their grandmother says they are but they are something else."

"They sure or something else but I don't know what. The little munchkins tied me up last time I babysat for you and Kurama," growled Ami playfully, a look of fondness on her face.

"I remember when they glued Kuwabara to a chair and when Yusuke finally and Kurama finally got him up we discovered he was wearing kitty-kat boxers on," Ayame smiled blushing slightly at the incident.

"That was one of those times you saw that baka Hiei laughing and crying at the same time at how Kuwabara had to walk home like that," said Ami and unconsciously placed her hands into her pocket to feel the ruby tears that she had collected that night from Hiei when everyone had left.

"You like him," Sakura laughed as she settled comfortably on the couch, her aching heart throbbing slightly with the pain of loss.

"Like who?" Ami frowned at her aunt as her hands slid from her pockets to cup the back of her head.

"Hiei," Ayame said smiling only to laugh softly when she saw Ami glare at her.

"I do not like him!" growled out Ami sitting bolt upright, the couch pillow clutched to her chest.

"Sure you don't," Sakura said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"SAKURA!!!!" cried out Ami throwing her pillow at her aunt. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the older one here and you're still just a... just a..."

"Child?" Sakura raised her eyebrow in amusement then stood up and sighed. "You guys coming here helped me a lot. I don't know what I would have done if you guys weren't here," Sakura fingered the couch pillow in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I made you feel sad again just when you were feeling your normal self," Ami said frowning as she got up.

"No it wasn't your fault it just that something like your children going away isn't very easy to forget," Sakura said, a tear rolling down her face.

"Where actually has our children gone?" a male voice said behind them.

Sakura dropped the pillow in her hands down in surprise before she looked at Youko Kurama and smiled, wiping a the tear from her face. "You shouldn't scare me like that," Sakura pouted and beat her fist playfully against his chest.

"Sakura where are our children," Youko Kurama frowned before calling out to each one then stopped. "Are they asleep or something or what?" he held her hands so that she couldn't pull away from him.

Ayame stood up from the couch ready to speak as she saw the sadden look on Sakura's face. She saw as Sakura opened her mouth to speak and knew the words stuck uncomfortably in her throat so Ayame decided to speak for her friend.

"They have gone to see Ami's adopted parents in America," Ayame said focusing her green eyes on Sakura rather then on Youko Kurama. She fidgeted slightly as she saw all eyes turned towards her and she cleared her throat. "I mean they haven't seen the twins yet and Sakura had thought it was a good idea if they did, right Sakura?"

Sakura nodded her head, silently thanking Ayame in her head for bailing her out before looking at Youko Kurama. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but I completely forgot," Sakura ran her finger nervously through her hair before smiling at her husband.

Youko Kurama looked from one girl to the other only to see them smiling and nodding at him. "How could you possibly forget something like that Sakura. I mean really sometimes you're just out there," teased Youko Kurama before kissing her.

"I'm sorry but I thought you would have been glad that the twins were out of our hair for a little while," Sakura adopted his teasing mood and playfully poked him in the ribs. She turned around and rested her body against Youko Kurama before smiling at Ami and Ayame.

"For some reason I feel that you are hiding something," Hiei said as he finally made his presence known by stepping into the room.

Sakura turned to see the short fire-youkai followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara. "How long have you guys been there?" Sakura's smile faltered for a second before she pasted it back on her face.

"Long enough to know that your hiding something," Hiei said as he walked towards her to stare into her blue eyes with his red ones.

"You're too paranoid," Sakura said and pretended to glare into his before laughing. "It would do you well for you to lighten up occasionally."

"Ha, like shrimp boy over there knows how to even smile," Kuwabara laughed at that.

Hiei cut his eyes at Kuwbara and fell silent before he turned his eyes back towards Sakura. "Hn," he said but she knew that there was more behind his words then just that as she began to nibble once again on her lip.

"Stop interrogating my aunt you baka!" cried out Ami throwing a couch pillow at him only for it to hit Sakura because Hiei had moved away just in time. Ami sighed and rolled her eyes at Hiei before smiling at Sakura in apology.

"We should really get going. I know Keiko is probably wondering why I haven't called her yet," Yusuke said as he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Yeah, I promise Yukina that I would take her out tonight. I hope she doesn't mind that I'm a little late," Kuwbara said already making his way to the door.

Hiei growled slightly in irritation at that but said nothing else as he also made his way to the door.

"Well then we'll see you guys later. Yusuke has the first shift on watching Kagome, right?" Youko Kurama said as he looked at Yusuke only to see him nod his head.

"Oh that reminds me," Sakura piped up as everyone went towards the front door.

"What?" Youko Kurama asked her curiously before kissing her ear.

"I have decided that I will participate in the mission," Sakura said and her smiled widen at everyone's disbelief.

A LITTLE LATER, IN THEIR BEDROOM

"I still can't believe that you want to be on the mission now. Koenma is still crying over the big screen television that you destroyed when you saw that dog demon guy," Youko Kurama couldn't but smile at that.

Sakura smiled brightly at Youko Kurama and leaned her head against his shoulder. "A girl can have a change of heart, can't she?" She looked up at him pretending to look only to hear him laugh. "What?"

"There is no way figuring you out, you know that don't you. I have better luck finding the cure for the common cold then finding out what is on your mind," Youko Kurama said smiling at her before kissing her nose.

Sakura frowned slightly. "I'm not that hard to figure out... am I?" she looked curiously at Youko Kurama before sighing. "Oh well that's how I am and there is no use changing that now," she said as she flung herself against the bed.

"That's what I love about you," Youko Kurama said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his body turned slightly towards her.

"You like that fact that I confuse you?" Sakura smiled at that. "You know you're hard to figure out sometimes too," she said confidently as she closed her eyes.

She could feel him lying beside her. Feel his hand brush away a stray lock of hair on her face before looking at her. "How?" he said and she knew that he was smiling even before she turned her head to look at him and open her eyes.

"I don't know... you just do. It's like that Apple Jacks commercial," Sakura laughed then sighed before leaning in to kiss him. She wanted so badly to tell him, to help him shoulder some of the burden that fell on her shoulders but she couldn't... she wouldn't.

"If anything is wrong you know that you can tell me, don't you?" Kurama said as their kiss. Sakura looked at him and her eyes shimmered with tears.

She wanted so badly to cry right now but she made sure she didn't even shed a tear. "I know that Youko Kurama and if anything happens to me that I know you can fix then I will come to you right a way," Sakura brushed her lips against his before sitting up.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Youko Kurama frowned slightly as he looked at his wife.

"Hmm?" Sakura turned to look at him before giving him a tired smile. "I'm just a little sleepy but watching the twins will do that to you all the time," she said before getting up. "I'm just going to go and call Ami's adoptive parents to see how the twins are doing, okay."

"Of course," Youko Kurama said as he sat up to look at Sakura. She walked back to him to kiss him on his cheek before walking out of the bedroom door. He could have sworn that he could hear her cry after the door softly clicked shut but he shook his head unsure.

"She'll tell me if something is wrong, he said reassuringly to himself but even those words didn't reassure him much.

THE NEXT DAY

Sakura stood nervously at the door, nibbling at the bottom of her lip. 'Go in Sakura,' she kept badgering herself but her feet refused to move. It seemed like a good idea at the time to ask King Emma's secretary for help again but her body now rebelled against her.

Her body finally moved after a few minutes; fingers reaching hesitantly out for the door but already it was opening.

"You would think that you would have come in when you first came here. I mean how long have you been standing out here. Probably more then a few minutes," the shape shifter began as she tugged Sakura in before the kitsune could get a word in edgewise.

"I came here because... I came here because..." Sakura began but her mouth so dry, all of a sudden.

"Spit it out child, I don't have all day," the old woman said, her green eyes narrowing. Then the shape shifter smiled, her eyes brightening and flashing with understanding. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

"I came here because I need the ring... I need to become Asa again," breathed Sakura and closed her eyes, her message out.

'Back to the Basics,' is the next chapter if you review me. Sakura will do anything for her children even become Asa again. She transfers herself to Kagome's school and pretends to be a student and Kagome's classmate. But will becoming be worth it when Sanyu and Youko Kurama are lurking around the corner.


	3. Back to the Basics

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for reviewing me. In this story I finally introduce Kagome and the other so I'll have to make a disclaimer for them too I guess. So here gores I don't own either YYH or Inuyasha so there. Well enjoy and review.

Anything for Love 

Chapter Three: Back to the Basics

"Are you sure? Remember what happened last time. You lost all sense of yourself," the shape shifter looked at her critically and then smiled. "You still want the ring despite the risks, I can see that."

"It's true. I have my reason though I will not discuss them," Sakura looked at the shape shifter grimly, her mind made up. "So will you... will you give me the ring?"

"Of course I will," the shape shifter placed the ring in Sakura's open hand and curled her finger around it.

"Thank... thank you," Sakura said in surprise tears shining in her blue eyes. She quickly hugged the shape shifter before running out of the door. She slipped the ring onto her finger and felt herself quickly change into Asa.

"Now we might stand a chance," he said aloud to himself before slipping off the ring again and pocketing it before walking away.

THE NEXT DAY, TUESDAY MORNING AT SCHOOL

'I can't believe I'm back at school,' he thought sullenly to himself, tapping his pencil against his notepad.

He felt more then one pair of eyes on him and growled to himself in distaste. He had pulled back his hair in a ponytail so that his green hair wouldn't fall into his eyes.

'Now where is Kagome,' he thought to himself his eyes combing the room only to see curious eyes looking at him, memorizing him.

"I'm sorry that I'm late teacher," he could hear an anxious female voice entering the room and his eyes settled onto the smiling face of Kagome.

"Kagome I understand that you have illnesses but at the rate your going you will never get ahead," the teacher sighed and took the pink slip before waving her to a seat by Asa.

She settled her things on the floor before reaching over to pull out the necessary materials. When she felt that someone was looking at her she turned her head only to see Asa's eyes focused on the black board.

"I'm... I'm Higurashi, Kagome. Nice to meet you," Kagome offered her hand to be shook but Asa turned to look at it with mild interest. "Um... I'm sorry for disturbing you. Kagome blushed and looked down at her hand as it fell limply to her side.

'Remember we are suppose to be nice,' he scolded himself and offered her a winning smile.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm kind of out of sorts," he grabbed her hands and brushed his lips gently against her knuckles. "It is an honor to be in your presence."

'And who said chivalry was dead,' she thought to herself blushing. She knew one silver haired person who would never honor her with a greeting like that. She'd probably die if he did. She frowned slightly at that thought.

"I'm sorry I was to forward. My apologies," Asa said calmly ready to release his hand but Kagome quickly grabbed it again not wanting to loose contact with him.

"No it was nothing I was thinking about an argument I had with an old friend," she smiled apologetically.

"That's okay," he consented brushing a stray lock from out his face that had fallen into his eyes.

"Ms. Higurashi give Mr. Tokuyama's hand back now," the teacher wrapped her ruler against her desk and Kagome jumped up startled. Before her fingers could completely leave Asa's hand she felt a reassuring squeeze before they departed.

She blushed furiously looking at her notepad, waiting for the teacher to pass over them before looking at Asa. He didn't bother to look back at her but that was okay. She saw how he leaned back in his chair, the front legs of the chair lifted up, his hands cupping the back of his hair.

She sighed inwardly. 'And to think I didn't want to go to school today,' she thought shaking her head smiling.

AT LUNCH

"I'm so envious," Yuka cooed as she tugged her friend towards the table.

"Why?" Kagome looked up at Yuka frowning.

"You have the attention of the new exchange student that's why," Ayumi said dreamily.

"So do you think he'll ask you out?" Eri smiled mischievously.

"Oh she does like the bad boy types, doesn't she?" Yuka nodded her head.

"The bad boy what?" Kagome left her hair fall into her face to hide her embarrassment. "You know what ever happened to Hojo?"

"What about Hojo?" Ayumi blinked in confusion.

Kagome sighed and was getting up to go back in school when he felt an apple thrown at the small of her back.

"Ouch what the... Asa?" she looked up to see Asa sitting in the tree as comfortable as can be. She couldn't help but smile at that because somehow that reminded her of a certain dog demon.

"Come up here," Asa nodded his head to the tree he was sitting in.

"I shouldn't. I mean I don't think its proper to—"

But already Asa leaned down to grab her hand that was suddenly outstretched towards him against her will. He pulled her up easily and settled him next to him before he looked out at the schoolyard.

"So do you like this school," he frowned slightly wondering who would like this school.

"Yes... yes I do. I mean my friends are here," Kagome nodded. She felt strangely at peace being up here.

"Do you miss your friends at your old school?" Kagome turned her head to look at him.

"Of course. I miss a lot of things like—" but just then the bell rang. He quickly jumped down and raised his arms for Kagome. "Come on and jump down. I'll catch you I promise."

Kagome shook her head, giggling nervously but seeing that she might have a hard time getting down the tree on her own she jumped down, grateful when his strong hands caught her by her waist and settled her down to the ground.

"Th... thank you," she looked away from him smiling foolishly.

"No problem," he said shouldering his pack before walking towards the school.

"Asa."

AFTER SCHOOL

As soon as Asa came walking out of the school on the third day she saw Sanyu waiting there for him. She was leaning against her new sports car and looked for him through the crowd, her eyes bright and shining.

When she spotted Asa she quickly made a beeline towards him.

Asa groaned and rolled his blue-gray eyes as Sanyu wrapped her arms comfortably around his. "I never stopped hoping that you would come back to me," she mummured softly as she leaned her head against his arm.

"But Sanyu you know I'm married," Sanyu grumbled irritably. He tried to pull his arm from her grasp but she only tightened her grip till he felt his arm tingling with the lack of circulation.

"A minor setup back Asa darling but one that can be quickly fixed if you get a divorce. Then we can get married as soon as possible," she disentangled her arms from his arm and wrapped it around his waist before smiling up at him in adoration.

Asa couldn't help but sweat drop as he looked into Sanyu's smiling face. "You'll never give up will you," he said wryly looking down at her.

"Not until I have you again," Sanyu smiled reassured.

'When did she have me in the first place,' thought Asa frowning before shaking his head. "I have children though... they'll miss their mother

"They will have me as their new mother and you as their father," Sanyu didn't miss a beat as she began to tug him towards her car.

"Please tell me your not serious," Asa frowned only to have Sanyu quickly stand on her tiptoes and kiss his cheek.

"I've been waiting so long for you to return," she whispered softly into his ear, her face serious before she smiled at his surprise look. "You will always be my Asa darling," she hugged him around his middle only earning an outward groan.

"Asa I had thought we could walk together but if... if," Kagome had noticed how Sanyu had come to claim Asa and felt somehow disheartened.

"Of course not. I would be glad to walk with you," Asa smiled in relief at Kagome for distracting Sanyu's attention.

"Me and Asa are seeing each other so don't get any ideas," she narrowed her golden eyes down at Kagoem and pressed her head against Asa's chest not caring if a midnight blue locked fell down from her complicated knot at the back of her head.

"Of course... I mean I'm sorry and..." Kagome stumbled and was backing up already when Asa grabbed Kagome's wrist gently.

"Don't pay Sanyu any attention. She believes that we are dating but I never agreed to it," he frowned in disapproval at Sanyu.

"We will if you would just consent," pouted Sanyu reluctant to give up his arm.

"I will walk you home Kagome," he jerked his arm away from Sanyu who crossed her arms and turned her head away from the offending sight of Asa reaching a hand other then hers.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled in surprise as they began to walk.

'He's mine miko,' thought Sanyu firmly before stomping off in the other direction. 'I won't loose him again.'

AFTER SEEING KAGOME TO HER DOOR

Youko Kurama came from behind the well house after he was assured that Kagome had gone into his house. He looked in disgust at Asa only to see Asa smirk in response, his back leaning against the god tree.

"I miss you too Youko Kurama," Asa said amused.

AN HOUR LATER, AT THEIR HOME, ON THE COUCH

"Off all things Sakura had to do why did she do this?" mumbled Youko Kurama to himself as he grabbed the bowl of popcorn from Asa.

"Because we thought it was necessary," he shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head back against the couch. "I would think you should be honored that I have decided to help protect this Kagome of yours."

"We could have handled everything fine without your help. I believe Sakura is strong enough to help us on her own," Kurama frowned as he saw Asa silently laughing.

"We are flattered by your comment Kurama but we still think this is for the best. I mean it's not like its permenant or anything," Asa laid his head back against the sofa's arm and smiled.

"Sakura was almost lost because of you. She almost forgot everything about herself just for your protection. I don't want her to go through that again," he stood straight and quickly wrenched the ring from Asa's hands without any resistance from Asa.

"Kurama this is the only way," sighed Sakura as she was freed of the ring. Before Kurama could pocket the ring she quickly took it from the palm of his hands. "I asked for this ring because I knew I would need it. Would need its strength that it provided me. This is just a reassurance," her index finger lightly brushed over the ring.

"Sakura what aren't you telling me? Is there something wrong? How are the kids? What is—"

"I have a headache I think I might just lay down," Sakura got up ready to just that when she felt Kurama grab her hand.

"You know you can tell me anything... right?" he looked unsure at his wife. 'She had kept secrets from us before,' Youko thought. 'Well so have we,' retorted Kurama. 'Just tell me we aren't sleeping in the same bed as Asa,' Shuichi said in protest.

'How is it for someone who was taken over by me the infanis Youkai, you seem to be able to keep your thoughts separate from Kurama and me?'

'Hmm? Well to tell you the truth I don't know. I mean I can't control my body. I rarely cannot with you in charge,' grumbled Shuichi.

'It's not my fault you're a human,' Youko scuffed.

'And it's my fault for you having to run away with your tail hung between your legs because you're a kleptomaniac!' Shuichi's amused voice was not making it big with Youko.

'I am not a kleptowhatsomacallit. I am a thief plain and simple and I deserve respect from you human. You should be honored that I took over your body,' Youko said proudly.

'Honored. I'll show you honored. Let me—'

'Not now we must listen to Sakura,' sighed Kurama wondering to himself how he could be a mixture of both of them.

'We heard that thought you know,' Youko mummured unpleased.

'But of course we will listen to Sakura,' Shuichi agreed.

"I just wanted to make sure that we keep this world safe for the twins. Is that so hard to understand?" Sakura's eyes filled with tears already knowing she failed already at that part. 'The twins aren't safe.'

"It's okay," Kurama wrapped his arms around his wife and let her cry into his shirt.

"We can't fail in this mission," she cried burying her face now into his neck. 'I can't fail my mission,' she thought sadly.

'The Reluctant Babysitter,' is the next chapter. Babysitting Kagome is one thing but when you have two, two-year-old twins who want their mommy and daddy then it would be a miracle just to keep your sanity. I hope you enjoy and review.


	4. The Reluctant Babysitter

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for your reviews. I do not own YYH but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your comments.

Anything for Love 

Chapter Four: The Reluctant Babysitter

Asa stared absently at the temple steps, his eyes closed to the sunlight dancing across his skin. If asked he couldn't tell anyone how long he had been standing outside of the Higurashi shrine.

But he would easily say long enough to go through two packs of gum, find out what was the name of that annoying song that plagued him for weeks, and try to construct an escape plan from Sanyu.

'Sanyu.' Just the named made him shiver. I mean it wasn't that she wasn't pretty. Unbidden her face came to his mind and he was reminded of her pale, milk white skin, her high, elegant eyebrows, the coils of midnight blue hair and piercing golden eyes.

'But I'm not interested in her. I want someone more down to earth some one more like—'

"Kagome there is no school today!" yelled the wizen voice of her grandfather.

"Oh." He could barely see her frown of disappointment. She pulled the toast out of her mouth and took a bite out of it.

"School's closed for something or other," her grandpa waved his hand away in distaste. "Now back in my day we didn't have so many reasons to miss school. Why in fact I had to walk fifty miles to get to my—"

"Hello Kagome," Asa couldn't just let the old guy talk Kagome into an early grave so he let his presence be known. He had leapt up the steps without worrying about making each little one only starting to run up the steps when announcing his presence.

"Asa you are here," she smiled in relief and Asa shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought that Kagome would like to get a start on that project we have," Asa nodded his head towards the stairs.

"Um… yeah project. I'm so dense," Kagome nodded her head and began to quickly walk towards Asa's side.

"Is it a history project? I can help you with that," disappointment evident in the old man's voice.

"Maybe next time," Asa called over his shoulders as he placed his hands into his jeans. "Are you coming Kagome?" he didn't even bother to look at her as he began to walk down the stairs again.

"Thanks for bailing me out there?" Kagome frowned slightly not like the fact that he was acting like he was king of the hill or something. "We don't exactly have a project do we?" she looked at him nervously. She didn't want to know that she had forgot a project.

Asa paused on the steps and turned to face her, his blue-gray eyes focused intently on her. "So the rumors are true," he said before flipping his shades down on his head and continued down the stairs two at a time.

"Hey what do you mean by the rumors are true?" Kagome asked apprehensively, part of her not wanting to know.

"Well about you being sick a lot which I think is total bull," he said and as he stepped down to the last step. He turned around once more then time to grab Kagome securely by her waist before lifting her up and placed her down on the ground next to her.

"Um… thank you," she said flustered, blushing slightly.

"No big deal," he shrugged it off before continuing to walk over to his vehicle which was parked a little away.

"Wait can you drive that?" she pointed to the motorcycle as he hoped on before looking at her expectantly.

"You might want to put this on," he handed her a helmet before putting his own himself.

She looked at him hesitantly for a moment, her helmet secured on tightly wondering what she should do now. "Um…"

Asa let out an exasperated sight before grabbing her wrist and tugging her towards him. "Sit on the back and wrap your arms around my waist so you won't fall off. Oh and don't forget to tuck your feet up… yeah right there," he gave her a reassuring smile as she wrapped her trembling limps around his waist.

She opened jumped when she felt him rev up the motorcycle before she let out a nervous laugh. He steadied the bike and quickly tucked his feet in as the motorcycle shot out.

"Ahhh," Kagome squealed burying her face quickly into his back, her grip tightening around his waist. It was like the thing under was alive and had a life of it's on as they whizzed down the hill.

"It's okay Kagome it's not going to bite you," Asa said in amusement. "Go ahead and look around. I'll make sure your safe," he promised and for some reason Kagome believed him.

Timidly she opened her eyes and first looked at the back of Asa's shirt before she dragged her eyes up to look at the passing buildings and cars. "It's… it's not so bad," she mustered up smiling.

"See now what did I tell you," Asa said confidently before whizzing pass a car.

"It's almost like riding a bicycle real fast," Kagome laughed and closed her eyes so she could concentrate on the wind tugging playfully at her hair and brushing against her face.

"Yeah I feel free when I'm riding this," Asa said and patted the handle of the motorcycle fondly. He had only bought the bike recently but already it seemed like an old acquaintance to him.

"So um why did you come to my shrine?" Kagome asked curiously as she rested her cheek against her back, her eyes halfway closed. She liked to hear his voice rumbling in her ear as he talked.

"Oh I wanted to check out the bone eater's well. My grandmother liked talking about it very much," Asa shrugged off the explaination casually. "Do you want a bite to eat or did that piece of toast really fill you up?" Asa said curiously.

"Oh I can do for something else," Kagome nodded her head.

"Well then I know this nice just around this corner that is good," Asa said and before she knew it he was turning right. "Come and help me search for a parking spot," he called over his shoulder as he began to search himself.

"Oh over there," Kagome pointed to a vacant spot over his shoulder and Asa quickly turned into it parking right in front of the café. He turned off the engines and kicked down the kickstand before taking off his helmet and draping it over his handlebars.

"You seemed to have taken to the bad boy role," Ami looked in amusement at her aunt or should she say uncle.

Asa jerked his head up to see his niece and quickly got off the motorbike laughing before hugging Ami. "You knew I was bad news when you met me," he said jokingly before turning around and helping Kagome off the motorbike.

Kagome seemed both relieved in disappointed as she was let down before looking at Ami in confusion handing her helmet to Asa. "Hi," she smiled at the stranger who looked so similar to Asa. "And you are?"

"Ami… Ami Valentine," she shook Kagome's hand before looking curiously at Asa. "And does Kurama know about you two. Wait never mind that does Sanyu know?"

Kagome could see Asa visibly shiver at the mention of Sanyu's name and wondered why. 'I mean yeah she's seems more then a little possessive but she is pretty,' she tried her best to compliment the person she didn't know but it was kind of hard when that person tried to take Asa's attention.

"Let's hope that she doesn't find out about this," Asa said grimly.

"So is Sakura nearby or did she do another vanishing act?" Ami looked at Asa curiously as if trying to see her aunt in Asa's eyes.

"She's wondering around like always and she controls me like an iron fist most of the time," sighed Asa.

"That's good to hear," Ami sighed before offering them a seat at the café table she was sitting.

Asa grabbed a chair from a nearby table and offered the seat to Kagome before sitting down himself.

"Aren't you the gallant knight Asa darling," teased Ami poking at Asa till he was ready t bite her fingers.

"Don't call me that annoying name," he growled then picked up the little menu.

There was an awkward silence as they waited for the waitress to notice them and Kagome tapped her fingers nervously against the table.

"So who is Sakura? And don't you like Sanyu to call you Asa darling?" as soon as the questions where out of her mouth she regretted them and clamped her fingers over her mouth.

Asa and Ami exchanged quick glances before Asa laughed and lean back in his chair brushing his hands carelessly through his green hair. "She's more or less my sister. A jack of all trades though she is does biddings for artifacts by her boss," it felt almost strange talking about himself.

"Oh… for a minute I thought she was your girlfriend," Kagome blushed even harder after saying that and Ami raised an eyebrow curiously at him.

"I see Asa has made a good impression on you," Ami said casually enough before throwing a warning look at Asa.

"Yeah he's very nice," Kagome nodded her head not daring to look at Asa at that moment.

"You know you and Kurama would make quite a pair of lady killers," Ami smiled slightly as she quickly voiced their orders to the waitress before she bustled off again.

"He would never dare leave his wife and kids," Asa narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her as if trying to see if she knew something she didn't but she could tell she was only joking.

"Lighten up a bit," Ami laughed before look at Kagome who seemed more or less confused.

"Well Asa hates being called Asa darling because ever since Sanyu laid eyes on him she claimed her for herself. Gave him the nickname almost right on the spot, poor thing," Ami laughed knowing that Asa was going to hurt her for this later.

"Oh I see," Kagome smiled reassuringly.

"Are you seeing anyone Kagome?" Ami asked curiously lifting an eyebrow her eyes flickering to a surprise Asa before focusing on Kagome. "Well?"

"Oh no there is… no I don't have—"

"Oi Kagome it's time to go," the silver haired stranger reached for Kagome's hand but Asa gripped his wrist.

"I think she wants to stay and finish her mocha," Asa said firmly before tossing narrowing his eyes at the newcomer. He could already feel part of him bubbling up with anger at the person before him and he knew if he didn't put a stop to it now someone would get hurt.

IN THE FUEDAL ERA, AT NARAKU'S NEW HIDEOUT, IN A DUNGEON

Kuronue stared at Kanna not liking the way she looked at him. His sister Jasmine had finally cried herself to sleep, her little thumb popped in her mouth.

"Where mommy?" Kuronue asked for the zillenth time. "Where daddy?" He crawled towards the pale older girl and poked her. "Answer," he commanded and sat back on his haunches to see if this time she would speak.

Kanna's lifeless black eyes focused on the little toddler before she stared out into the distance again. It was as if her soul had left only to leave this pathetic shell of a body. It was disturbing to the little toddler and he quickly crawled back to his sister.

'It's boring. So boring,' he thought dully as he began to tug at a loose thread on his pajamas. He let out a yawn trying to fight back sleep. He had decided quickly that he would protect his sister from the bad guys till his parents and order to that he had to be alert.

'Yeah alert,' he thought to himself nodding off and before he knew it he was dreaming of home and his mommy and daddy.

'Boiling Point,' is the next chapter. Sakura wants to shred Inuyasha to pieces so unless she stay as Asa she might just as well. Inuyasha thinks that there is something suspicious about that Asa guy that doesn't seem natural. And Kagura is up her elbows in children. Well I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your comments. The reason I didn't update sooner because at first there were few reviews and then again I had major writer's block… sorry.


	5. Boiling Point

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for your reviews. I do not own YYH but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and look forward to your reviews.

Anything for Love 

Chapter Five: Boiling Point

"You know you spend a lot of time with Kagome," Kurama was casual enough but still Sakura's blue eyes focused on him intently.

"Really? I haven't notice," she said dryly before reaching her hand for the popcorn. Her fingers only met air as Kurama yanked it away from her. She looked at him through heavily lidded eyes, her eyebrow tilted upward in question. "Is something wrong about that."

"I'm wondering what you real motive is for joining this group?" he turned on the couch to face her, waiting for her response.

"Okay the real reason I joined the group was because as soon as I saw the picture of Kagome on the big screen I fell madly in love. Are you happy now," she quickly snatched the popcorn bowl away from Kurama before getting up, her arms cradling it.

"This isn't remotely funny," Kurama frowned at Sakura and reached out for her but she danced away smiling.

"The thing is that I do think this is funny," she giggled after popping a kernel in her mouth before pausing. "Are you by any chance jealous Mr. Minamono?" she raised an eyebrow inquistevly before nodding her head, adopting a scholarly look. "I believe you are."

She had only enough time to blink her eyes before she felt him tackle her down onto the carpeted floor. Heart and headed thudding quickly she felt his questing lips press hard against hers leaving a searing kiss before moving to nip at her ear.

"Why should I worry?" he breathed into her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. "You are mine and mine alone Mrs. Minamono," his fingers crept under her shirt and began to rub against the flesh of her abdomen.

"Mmmm," Sakura managed to get out vaguely, her eyes fluttering close as she licked her lips. It was dizzying and Sakura help but feel that her world was spiraling out of control. Fingers were already going to unbutton his shirt before she laid a kiss against his collarbone.

"Want to try for a another child?" Kurama asked casually as he pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her closer to him.

"What about Kagome?" Sakura pulled slightly away from him to look at him coyly. It only earned her a growl as he rolled off her, pulling her with him till she was lying on top of him.

Waiting till Sakura settled into her new position, her length stretched out against him, he looked thoughtfully at his mate. "Why do you always enjoy toying with people?" he responded with a question of his own.

"Hmm, because it's fun that's why," she placed a chaste kiss on his lips before smiling down at him, her arms folding against his chest. "Don't avoid the question I asked you though," she wrapped a red lock of his hair around her finger.

"I don't think she'd make a good godmother," he started to guide her hands around his neck where she buried her fingertips in the red length.

"Yes, yes avoid the question," she rolled her eyes smiling before she started to nuzzle his neck.

"Like you don't dance around the questions thrown your way," Kurama was already unhooking her bra when they heard the distinctive ring of a doorbell.

"Oh yeah I forgot…" Sakura sat up before standing up straight and hooked back her bra before putting on her shirt. Pulling the ring from her pocket she fingered it absently as she looked at the inquisitive look of her slightly annoyed husband. "Asa invited Kagome over to study with her on their test tomorrow."

Before she could slip the ring onto her finger she felt Kurama's hand quickly grab her wrist. "No." It was simple and polite in manner but it still seemed to grate Sakura's nerves even when Kurama brushed his lips against her the knuckles of the hand he held.

Eyes darkening and mouth set she pulled her hand away from him even though she desperately wanted to shower him with kisses. "I'm sorry love but this is for the common good," she slipped the ring on her finger and he watched with distaste as Asa took her place.

"When did you to ever think about the common good," Kurama stood up resettling his shirt on his shoulders before buttoning them up slowly.

"Oh you seemed her, do you want me to kiss any bobo you have and make it all better," Asa laughed before coming his hands through his hair, making it more messy then it already was.

"Don't worry we haven't gotten bored with you yet," Asa cupped Kurama's chin before putting a daring kiss against his cheek. "We will be back soon enough, maybe we should head out for the library so don't wait up okay?"

Kurama watched numbly as Asa walked out the door, still touching the place where Asa kissed him. More surprised then revolted he didn't stop the young man from leaving with the human called Kagome.

TWO DAYS LATER

Burying her face into one of the twin's blankets she breathed in the scent deeply. Rubbing her face into it, her eyes shut tight she could almost imagine them here with her.

Still kneeling she turned her head her eyes half open she could have swore two pair of innocent eyes stared back intently at her. Hesitantly she reached out with trembling fingers to brush her hand against a rosy cheek but all she met was cold air.

Closing her hand into a fist she let out a whimpering sound. She almost sprang to her feet when she felt warm arms wrapped around her waist. Lips brushed lightly against the nape of her neck before kissing her ear.

"You miss the twins too?" Kurama unwrapped one arm to placed his hand over her closed fist. She couldn't help but shiver as he brought her closed hand to his lips to brush against her knuckles.

'It was… it was too much,' she stiffen from his caring attention and gently unwrapped his arms from around her. Standing up silently, her face resolute she began to walk her way to the door. Only then did she paused to look back to see her husband still kneeling on the floor.

"It just doesn't feel the same without them around, you know? I think… I think I will go out for some fresh air," she silently congratulated herself for being able to maintain a calm voice as she left the house.

She took trembling breaths not letting her self cry till her home dwindled some. Then with a heart-racking sob she fell to her knees in a neighboring yard and buried her face against her hands. Her body seemed to shake with wave after wave of tears as they rolled down her cheek.

She sat there for a while, not caring how cold it was or that neighbors could see her. She just wanted to drown her pain in tears. But she knew that if she didn't move now that Kurama might come looking for her and spot her crying so quickly getting up she wrapped her arms around herself and moved along.

It was more then a little windy today, her pink hair bellowing behind her. Her eyes slits to keep out most of the wind could stop the tears from pouring down even as they dried in the wind. She didn't know her reason for walking to Kagome's home but her feet had carried her over there all the same.

Hopping into a tree at the temple steps she hoped to shelter herself from the cold. Legs tucked up against her chest she buried her face into her lap. 'I hope they are all right,' she thought wistfully before her fox ears perked up as she heard someone on top of the temple steps.

There he was… there was the hanyou, looking down at the steps as if he had heard something that displeased him before he moved out of view. How could she forget that fire rat kimono, those golden eyes and silver hair?

Spotting Inuyasha right now couldn't be more of a worse time. Her emotions were out of control and she could distinctively feel how she felt pain as she was shot with the miko's arrow and all because he ratted her out.

'If it wasn't for him I would have still been in my time. I might have even return to Jasmine and Youko or they might have found me,' she thought trying to hide the sadness she felt with the anger bubbling inside her.

She quickly leapt up half the temple steps, her stick out ready to knock the breath out of him with it when she noticed that Kagome was with him.

'This won't do,' she thought quickly nibbling on the bottom of her lip. Quickly she ducked into the bushes around the temple steps and hid taking deep breaths. 'I can't charge in their like a madwoman and beat the crap out of him… can I? No I can't.' She shook her head firmly.

Pulling out her ring she slipped it on. 'Maybe I'll have more success with this then with anything else.' As soon as she transformed into Asa she quickly made her way silently up the steps hearing snatches of conversation that was blown down by the wind.

"Inuyasha give me a little bit more time…"

"Kagome you promised me that this was the last time… shikon jewels… shippo has been pestering me all week about you."

"But In… fine let me just… okay then ready."

"Ready for what?" Asa said casually. He had managed to slip past them unnoticed behind a tree.

"A… Asa is that you?" Kagome looked nervously around on her way to the well, her book bag gripped tightly in her hands.

"And who is he?" Asa moved from the shadows. Back leaning up against the tree, gave Inuyasha an uninterested look before focusing his blue-gray back on Kagome. He smiled in amusement as she gasped in surprise at his sudden arrival before glancing nervously back at Inuyasha.

"He's… he's…" she trailed off wondering how she could describe Inuyasha in the right words.

"Better question is who are you?" Inuyasaha narrowed his golden eyes at Asa. His fingers opened and closed into fists at Asa's total disregard for him. He just wanted to tear his claws into Asa's flesh and be done with it.

"Asa Valentine," making a little salute he stretched against the tree yawning in boredom, "Not pleased to make your acquaintance." He only stood up straight when he noticed Kagome frowning slightly in disapproval before looking nervously back at the hot headed Kagome.

"Please don't fight," Kagome walked towards Asa before turning to walk towards Inuyasha. Laying her hands on his shoulders she gave him a pleading look that made Asa's smile harden onto his face.

"I see he's your boyfriend," Asa combed his fingers through his hair and laughed. "Should have known someone as pretty and smart as you would be taken. Well then sorry for the disturbance I will be leaving you two alone," he nodded his head curtly and stuffed his hands back into his jean pockets.

He didn't know why he seemed so bothered. He shouldn't be… there was no reason to be mad or jealous… but he was. And with that knowledge he felt even more like fighting someone.

'I'll take my bike for a little joy ride. A night on the town will do Sakura and me some good. Nothing like a drink to beat back the blues,' he thought but he was fooling himself. He was already towards the temple steps when he felt Kagome's warm arms wrap around one of his.

Turning emotionless blue-gray eyes on her he raised an eyebrow inquisitively. She didn't bother to let go of his arm, only held it closer to her before resting her cheek against his arm. "Did you really mean that? About how I was pretty and smart?" she said breathlessly not daring to look down at him.

"It doesn't matter now does it? Your taken remember," he gently unwrapped her arms from his before he walked closer to the edge of the temple steps. Turning around he gave her a ghost of a smile.

"See you at school I guess," fingers digger into his pocket he was just turning to leave when he heard Kagome speak almost softly to herself.

"I'm… I'm not his girlfriend," she squeaked. If he had turned just then she cold have seen her messing with the edge of her skirt, her face beet red.

Then all of a sudden he heard footsteps running towards him. At first he had though it was Kagome and turned his head to smile roguishly at her but all he could see was the angry eyes of the hanyou before he tackled him down the temple steps.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU HERE ME!" growled out Inuyasha prepared to beat the message into his face if it would make more of an effect. He didn't however expect that he would be tumbling down the steps with Asa.

All Asa could remember was seeing a whole lot of red, a pale, aghast face looking down at him that could be none other then Kagome and how beautiful the moon was. 'Yes this is exactly what I needed,' thought Asa wryly before he felt the final burst of pain as he slammed against the ground, Inuyasha overtop of him.

'Three Ways of Apologizing,' is the next chapter. Sakura had thought at Asa she wouldn't be able to get into fight with Inuyasha. She was dead wrong. Inuyasha who still has feelings for Kikyou still claims Kagome as his not knowing he hurt her. And Ami who has an argument with Hiei ends up more then a little hurt. Well hope you enjoy and I look forward to your reviews.


	6. Three Ways of Apologizing

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for your reviews I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and look forward to your reviews.

Anything for Love 

Chapter Six: Three Ways of Apologizing

Asa eyes dragged opened slowly before he quickly clamped them close. He let out an involuntary moan and rolled onto his side. 'Don't you dare wake up body. I'm starting to feel pain again,' Asa chastised his body but it was no use.

Slowly his eyelids slid back open and he looked up into the slightly amused face of Kagome's mother.

"Mrs. Higurashi," Asa stood bolt upright wondering where he was, ready to spring up and run if need be.

"Calm down Asa everything is okay… I am surprised though that you were able to take so much abuse and still have so much energy left over," Mrs. Higurashi gave Asa a questioning look waiting for him to explain but Asa said nothing.

"My niece says I have a thick skull… I guess it's true," Asa barely managed to smile before taking stock of his injuries. "Um… thank you for bandaging me."

"It was the least we could do since Inuyasha um… helped you down the stairs," Mrs. Higurashi offered him a kind smile and he couldn't help but like her for trying.

"So he's awake?" Kagome's voice drifted in from the door and Asa's eyes quickly sought out her brown ones.

"Where is he?" snarled Asa wondering where the silvered haired idiot was that pushed him down the stairs.

"He went back to his place," Kagome laughed nervously before pushing Asa down on the bed. "You almost scared me to death you know."

"You were… you were worried about me?" Asa licked his suddenly dried lips liking the idea of Kagome being worried about him.

"Yes of course I was and I was also worried about Inuyasha too," Kagome frowned before brushing a lock of his hair from his face.

"Oh him," Asa rolled his eyes. "So how is your boyfriend doing?" he pushed Kagome's hands gently away before cupping the back of his head getting comfortable.

"I told you he's not my boyfriend," Kagome's frowned deepened and she was going to say more when her mother interrupted her.

"So Asa do you want to call your parents to tell them you are all right? Do you think they will mind if you stay another day… I mean I would like to supervise you for another day to make sure your healed," Mrs. Higurashi quickly amended.

"Of course Mrs. H," Asa sat up some knowing who would automatically be asking questions, a certain red hair with green eyes that's who.

"So how long have I been out of it?" Asa asked prepared for an amount of oh say an five or so hours.

"You have been out for two days. We were afraid we might have to bring you to the hospital but mom thought it best not to move anymore then we already have," Kagome looked worriedly at her as if unsure even know that he wasn't going to collapse on them.

"So who brought me up all those stairs?" his eyes narrowed slightly knowing the answer. 'They couldn't have been able to carry me up all those stairs… could they?'

"Well… um…" Kagome fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt.

Mrs. Higurashi let out a sigh and came straight out with it. "It's just that Inuyasha recovered faster and… no nothing against your stamina or anything it's just you took the brunt of the fall so of course you would recover last," Mrs. Higurashi patted his hand in sympathy.

"It was the least he could do for the mean he thing he did to you. And to think he didn't want to help. It took a little persuasion but soon he was more then willing," Kagome smiled brightly at Asa.

"Um… what kind of persuasion?" Asa was both curious and suspicious all at once.

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that. No biggie… oh yeah we have soup for you… um somewhere," she looked around wondering where she had put the soup.

"It's downstairs dear," Mrs. Higurashi supplied.

"Yes right… I'll go get it," she smiled apologetically before leaving.

"Her hearts in the right place," Mrs. Higurashi smiled then frowned. "You are staying right?"

"Yes… of course and you will have me," Asa smiled nervously at how easy Mrs. H went hot in cold.

"Wonderful now while my daughter is upstairs do you mind telling me about that ring you have of your finger?"

"M… my ring?" Asa was more then surprised his voice didn't squeak.

AT KURAMA AND SAKURA'S HOME, IN THE KITCHEN

Ami glared daggers at Hiei and began to search with her eyes for something to throw at him. Something preferably hard and heavy was the best choice and just as she found that item at the moment Hiei's hand quickly darted out to grab her wrist.

"Don't even dare hanyou," his red eyes narrowed warningly.

Ami snatched her hand away offended and glared at him. "STOP CALLING ME HANYOU you baka!" she stood up from her chair knocking it over. Quickly glancing at it she picked it up and placed it back up, her face flaming. "Just leave me alone Hiei I had a hard day."

"Now this is getting interesting," Hiei made a steeple of his fingers earning him another dirty look from Ami. "No I want you to talk now or would you rather I read your mind with my Jargan?"

"I wish you would try pipsqueak cause it would give me a good reason to kick your butt," she gritted clenching her hands into a fist.

"Such big words for a hanyou," Hiei leaned back in his chair and cupped the back of his head. "Now let's see what you could possibly be hiding from me." He closed his eyes to focus his thoughts. "You can't be a man can you? Your not wearing one of those rings Sakura has, are you?"

"I'm as much a man as you are a girl," she seethed sitting down in her chair again.

"Then your secretly a lesbian," Hiei nodded his head confidently. "Ah I see it clearly now and I didn't even need my third eye to tell." He opened up his eyes and looked up at the wall. "Is it Ayame your interested in or something?"

"NO!" Ami thumped her hand against the table mortified. "I'm not a lesbian so take that back you baka jerk!"

"I don't think Ayame was that bad or are you interested in my sister?" he frowned at that thought trying to picture the two of them together. 'I won't ever let her touch my sister.'

She was tempted to kiss him to prove him that she was straight and he didn't know what the hell he was talking about but the thought frightened her. 'What if I end up liking Hiei kissing me?' she thought and turned to look at Hiei.

Wringing her hands under the table she wondered if it was really worth it. She licked suddenly dry lips as she looked down at his lips that were always in a constant frown. 'What would it be like to have him take me in his arms and kiss me? But somehow her mind drew a blank as she tried to picture it.

As if he knew that she was thinking about him his eyes flew open and he looked at her suspiciously. He gave her a good hard stare his eyes narrowing suspiciously at Ami as if she grew a second head. "What do you mean by you might like kissing me?"

"I wouldn't," she narrowed her eyes, gnashing her teeth.

"You would, just admit it. My Jargan doesn't lie and besides why would I make up something as disgusting as that unless it was true? You like me and want to kiss me," Hiei even had the audacity to smirk, which really made Ami mad.

"And what if I did, which I don't! Are you going to run little man?" she leaned over the table, her lips curled up into a dangerous smile. "I hate you with all of my heart Hiei you don't have to worry about that."

Hiei have rose leaning closer so that their noses almost brushed. "And I hate you more you female scum. You are nothing more then a curse brought into my life by your aunt," he almost growled.

"And you are nothing but a bite-size of pure evil," she hissed her blood thudding into her ears. She didn't know who kissed who first but all of a sudden their lips met and she couldn't help but find herself sighing happily into his mouth.

She didn't even mind as he grabbed the back of her head forcing her into a more vicious kiss, lips bruising together as they kissed furiously trying even then to prove that they were better then the other. She could already taste a bit of his blood mixed with hers in her mouth when she heard a noise before she jerked away.

"Um… um sorry for interrupting," Ayame's face was turning beet red as she turn on her heels and ran for all she was worth.

"Oh great now she thinks we like each other," Ami sat dejectedly in her chair before combing her fingers through her hair, her tongue licking away a streak of blood.

"You do know hanyou that all of this is your fault," Hiei said conversationally as he took out his sword to clean it."

"No it was completely your idea you obviously closed that space between us and initiated the kiss," Ami said crossly.

"Do we have to argue now kitsune? I want to finish cleaning my sword before you give me a real headache. I already feel like I have to throw up, so don't make me do it over my sword. That was the worst kiss I ever—" he stopped sensing something was wrong.

Ami looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes. 'It was my first kiss and he… and he…' she couldn't even complete her thoughts as she got up, her trembling lips set into a thin line.

"Hey Ami it was my—"

"I don't care Hiei. I don't care what you have to say so just stuff it along with that sword of yours," she moved her hand away before he could grab it before stomping off up the stairs. She promised herself if he went after her she would rip him into little shreds if he could be torn smaller then she already was.

She smiled a little please with her little declaration to herself before she sat in one of the guest rooms and sulked. As soon as she heard a knock at the door she pulled out her dagger and held it at the ready.

'As soon as he walks through the door he's becoming my pincushion,' she thought with furiously. But just as she was flipping her hand back to get the momentum she needed to throw her missile Ayame stuck her head in.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you," Ayame eyes widen to see the dagger before smiling slightly. "Hiei?"

Ami nodded her head grudgingly waving her friend into the room.

"You seem to be getting along well with Hiei," Ayame couldn't help smile to the kitsune's anger.

"I… I do not like him! He's a jerk, a baka, an big jack—"

"Has anyone seen Sakura?" Kurama burst into the room frowning as if expecting his wife to be speaking to her old friends.

If Ami had been in the mood she would have probably teased him that Sakura might be serenading Kagome or something. 'But then again…' Ami let her thoughts taper off just to be on the safe side.

"Ayame?" Kurama knew the ningen knew something especially being a wiccan.

"Oh the last time I had any visions of her was tumbling down a long stairway with a silver haired dog boy with a red kimono… but then again you know how half my dreams are… Kurama?" she turned to look at Ami questioningly when she saw Kurama had rushed out again.

"Sakura has been acting strangely lately and if she doesn't watch out then it's game over for the twins and her marriage," Ami said solemnly.

'Midnight Caper,' is the next chapter. It's one thing to have your own husband show up at your bedroom window to whisk you back to the safety of your home. It's another when Inuyasha thinks your husband is a burglar and Kagome ends up sleepwalking right into your bed. What's a poor thief to do? Well hope you enjoy and review quickly so I can type quickly.


	7. Midnight Caper

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank you for your reviews. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your reviews.

Anything for Love 

Chapter Seven: Midnight Caper

"Yes your ring," Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head firmly before her eyes narrow. "Don't think to fool me Asa. I know what kind of ring that is from first glance."

"You… you do?" Asa sat up straighter his eyes flickering to the window as if measuring if he should risk the chance. Should he just open the window and jump out of it and scrimp up an apology when next he saw Kagome.

"Yes that ring is a wedding band isn't it?" she frowned as she looked at the ring that Sakura always put around her neck before she transformed.

"Oh… ye… yes," Asa pulled out the simple black cord holding her wedding band from Kurama. She couldn't fit it in her male form and besides that it would look suspicious on a male, high school student. 'She must have saw it when she wrapped the bandages around my chest,' thought Asa feeling the cool cloth around his torso.

"Why, may I ask do you have a ring like that? You aren't by any chance married or engaged? Don't tell me your going to string my daughter around because if you are you can get up and leave right now. I know you can muster enough strength to leave if you put your mind to it," Mrs. Higurashi looked critically at him waiting for him to do or say something.

"This ring you are referring to doesn't belong to me… Well yeah it does but it's because it's the ring of my deceased mother. It's the only thing I have left of her and I like to keep it close to me. But if you want me to leave," Asa shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal and was ready to get up when Mrs. Higurashi pushed him back down onto the bed.

"No… no I was just curious that was all. It's a real beautiful ring and very thoughtful of you. I never figured you to be someone so sentimental," Kagome's mother smiled and pressed a wrinkle out of the comforters he was laying inside.

Asa could only nod his head as his heart began to calm down before a sly smile spread on his lips. "So you think that I'm good enough for your daughter. Usually parents would try to toss me out of the door before I could say anything. So why so different?" he raised an eyebrow, his smile widening as he saw Mrs. Higurashi blushing slightly.

"It's because of Inuyasha," Kagome's mother looked down at the comforters not bothering to look up at Asa. But when she heard the angry hiss that Asa made as if he had been punched in the stomach he looked up at Asa and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong."

"Him… this Inuyasha guy. Does your daughter love him? Are you just trying to pawn off your daughter on me because you think I'm a less bigger risk then Inuyahsa is?" Asa face looked at Kagome's mother neutrally but inwardly he was seething.

"Oh no… well maybe…" she trailed off before looking at him thoughtfully. "Please don't take this the wrong way. I mean she does really like you," Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head firmly.

"So you felt yourself a spokesperson for Kagome and thought you voice her interest for her, huh? Really Mrs. Higruashi don't try to place me into your plans with gentle hints and smiles. I am no ones pawn and you know what I think I will be taking my leave after all," he stood up firmly on two legs, clenching down his jaw as he felt the need to gasp from the pain.

He took two steps forward before he stumbled and fell down to one knee grunting. He slammed his hand against the ground in annoyance at the fact that he felt so weak. 'I am suppose to be strong for Sakura… for our children,' he thought growling and stood up shakily when he felt someone's guiding hand.

Asa turned his head to see Mrs. Higurashi started to guide him back to bed. Worry written all over her face as she tried to take all of his weight on her shoulders.

"You don't have to take care of me you know," Asa said almost as an afterthought to himself. "I'm more trouble then you think."

"No Asa. You are Kagome's friend and therefore you automatically fall under my jurisdiction," Kagome's mother said firmly as she helped him onto the bed.

"I follow no rules but my own and you might be sadly disappointed in me sooner then later," Asa said frowning severely. For some reason he didn't want to hurt this kind woman or the daughter that she had.

"Then make it later then sooner," Mrs. Higruashi brushed a lock of hair from his face and kissed his brow. "I trust for you not to break her heart."

Asa looked up at her with a faint blush on his cheeks looking at her awe struck before looking away. His mouth formed a tight line as he looked at the nightstand with the little alarm clock ticking away.

"You shouldn't do that Mrs. Higurashi. You were better off leaving me—"

"Asa lay down! Mom why do you have him sitting up, he's hurt!" Kagome exclaimed and sat the tray of soup and crackers on the table before pushing him down.

"Look at you being miss bossy. Are you trying to go out being my mother now?" he said jokingly and noticed Kagome blush. "I wonder which one of you will tuck me in at night and give me my goodnight kiss."

"Ahh Asa you're too old for such things," Kagome yelped mortified.

"So I'm too old for a goodnight kiss huh? Then I'll give you one then," and before Kagome knew it he tugged lightly on her arm, hard enough for her to fall on his lap. Then without further ado he kissed her cheek.

Kagome gasped her eyes widening in surprise before she flew off his lap and slapped him. "I… sor… uh no… bye!" she quickly rushed out the door her face flushed pink as she clapped her hands to her cheeks followed quickly by Kagome's mother trying to comfort her.

Asa let out a laugh of amusement and rubbed his cheek that was starting to puff up from the slap.

"Was it worth it?" someone commented almost amused except for the undeniable disgust.

"Yes it was," Asa flicked his eyes to the window where Inuyasha was sitting crouched like a poise cat ready to leap. "And how long have you been there."

"Long enough to warrant you a beating," Inuyasha shrugged before sliding gently to the carpeted floor.

"You know Kagome wouldn't like that at all," Asa sat up straighter ready to swing his legs over and stand.

"I'll beat you to a bloody pulp before you can—"

"Asa how could you do that to Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi's reproachful voice drifted down the hallway and came fast towards them.

"I'll deal with you later," Inuyasha said softly before he quickly leapt out the window just as a flushed Kagome's mother entered. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Asa gave Mrs. Higruashi an apologetic smile before he started to think to himself. 'But really I want to make that hanyou jealous… partly' And that **partly** was what he was worried about.

AT THE OLD SCHOOLYARD

It didn't take a psychic or a wiccan to know where Hiei might be brooding. His eyes narrowed in thought as he looked at the word scathingly from the high throne of their tree… her tree… no his tree.

He shook his head growling in disgust as he mind kept stumbling back to that abomination of a hanyou name Ami. She was a headstrong, stubborn little demon that was quickly driven to anger and easily brought to bouts of violence. Who in their right mind would want someone like her?

'Maybe you like her because of those qualities,' a thought sneered in his head, a helpful and a barb all at the same time.

He closed his eyes and growled examining the thought that had come to his mind and glared it down. He wanted it to writhe for ever thinking of such a thing but he couldn't the same satisfaction as from a kill, or a moment spent in his sister's present, or even the feeling of Ami's cool lips pressed against his.

He shot his eyes open as the ugly memory reared its little head. Her breathing sighing into his as he increased their kiss. The taste of their blood mingled together as they fought to keep ahead as they began to drown in each other.

"Hiei I think you should… um talk to—"

"No." He snapped out his revelry to glare at the one who had interrupted them that time. He was both glad and mad that she had stepped in and intervened. Thanks to her he had reigned in his hormones and was able to stop himself from wanting more from that kiss.

"But Hiei you upset her and—"

"Listen here Ayame I'm not the one who told her to care. She did that on her own, didn't she?" his red eyes narrowed towards the wiccan and she took a nervous step back, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Y… yes but… but it would be better if—"

"It's better left alone," Hiei said finally jumping down from the tree.

Ayame sighed as the fire youkai disappeared from the schoolyard leaving her alone. "This isn't how it wasn't suppose to be how things suppose to turn out and now Ami might kill me for trying to interfere.

NIGHT, AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE HIGURASHI SHRINE, OUTSIDE

Kurama had looked all over for his wife when she hadn't showed up the next day she left. At first he took it in stride seeing that someone times she did stay up late and maybe… just maybe she had forgot to call him and tell her she was okay. But now… now… it had been a few days and he was worried.

'The last time she did a disappearing act like this she ended up in a dead woman's home badly injured,' he thought and growled for having such an irresponsible wife.

His mind quickly filled with all the accidents she might have gotten into. From the possible ones to the more bizarre ones where she happened to piss off a mobster, or even worse got rape and was lying wounded in a gutter crying… needing him.

He quickly picked up his gait, his emerald green eyes darting around when they finally settled on the Higurashi shrine in its long stairwell. His feet on many occasions had brought him here but he had hoped against hope that his wife wasn't there.

It wasn't that he didn't want her to be there if she was safe. No the fact that she was there and didn't bother to call. That she was spending time with the human that dwelled in that home more then grated on his nerves.

He quickly leapt up the stairs to confirm his fears, his movements swift and silent. As he landed on the top steps his eyes roamed around for any intruders before stepping confidently ahead.

And as he got closer to the shrine he couldn't help but smell the scent of his wife or rather the scent of Asa. It seemed to cling to the shrine as if it had become one of the nature scents of the place. He growled to himself for letting his wife worry him like that and was getting ready to find which room she was to drag her home when a silver haired teenager dropped from the god tree.

IN THE GUEST ROOM

There was a soft click of the door and before footsteps stole their way towards Sakura's beside. The bed shifted and adjusted to the new weight of the occupant as they slid into bed, their eyes closed. The person then turned and scooted closer to Sakura seeking out the kitsune's warm.

They then wrapped one arm possessively over Sakura's shoulder before stealing a kiss that left Sakura smiling at its chaste, sweetness.

Sakura chuckled in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Kurama's slender waist. Nuzzling her nose against his neck she smiled cockily, "I knew you couldn't stay mad us love. But I would prefer something more then a chaste kiss…" the last word came out shakily from her lips as she opened her eyes and realized that who she was holding wasn't Kurama.

Kagome laid innocently in her arms letting out a pleasant sigh as she snuggled closer to her. Her face peaceful and untroubled by the turmoil she was creating with her presence. The thief on the other hand could have sworn her heart was going to jerk out of her chest and lodge permanently in her throat.

Shaken up a bit she tried pulling her arms from around Kagome's waist but the miko made a protesting sound and buried her face against Sakura's neck before kissing the curve of it.

"Asa… please stay," she breathed and Sakura felt her face flaming up. She wondered why Kagome was doing here but more importantly how was she going to get out of this situation.

She turned her head darting her eyes towards where she had set her ring on the nightstand. She had knew the risk beforehand about taking her ring off in present company but she had made sure to set her body's alarm clock to wake her up at a certain hour so she would slip it back on again.

No one was to be the wiser and besides every time she slept with that ring on she got nightmares. 'It will be even worse if she woke up to see that a strange girl is here when it should be Asa,' she thought groaning inwardly.

She let her fox tail push past the covers and tried to reach for it but her tail twitched involuntarily in the wrong direction besot by an itch. It rolled closer to the nightstand's edge before tittering to a stop.

She held her breath as it rock dangerously back and forth before it settled finally on the nightstand again. She let out a sigh of relief as it stilled before she began to inch the ring painstakingly slow across the nightstand towards her.

As soon as it was close enough she stretched fingertips to grab it, a clawed fingertip mercilessly able to loop securely around it. She didn't waste time slipping on the ring knowing that her efforts to lean forward to reach the ring would undoubtedly jar Kagome awake but just as she slipped on the ring and turned his blue-gray eyes to Kagome he realized she hadn't so much as made a grumble of protest.

In fact she smiled, her arms snaking around his chest as she tucked her head under his chin, which had more embarrassed then miffed.

BACK OUTSIDE

Inuyahsa looked at the red head with distrust, his golden eyes narrowed. "And what do you think you are doing?"

"Ah, I see we have company," Kurama smiled apologetically and bowed to Inuyasha ready to give him his name. "Kurama Mina—"

"I didn't ask you for your name and neither do I want it. What I want to know is why the hell you are creeping around Kagome's backyard like a common thief," Inuyasha bared his teeth growling. "Is it for the Shikon shards?"

"I see so you think I'm here to steal them don't you. But no I'm here to retrieve what is mine. I'm here to collect my wife and she happens to be in that house," Kurama took a step closer to the house and Inuyasha growled pushing him back.

"Over my dead body," Inuyasha growled. His mind could think of only two females in his house and one was hung up on Asa, the other he didn't believe was seeing anyone.

A FEW MINUTES LATER, BACK WITH ASA

After the intial shock he quickly came to the conclusion that Kagome was a deep sleeper and that she had sleep walked into his room by accident. He then quickly decided instead of mortifying the poor girl by having her wake up hugging Asa or wake up alone in Asa's bed that he would take her back to her own room.

Quickly and easily he scooped up the miko and stood up. He winced slightly as his wound throbbed slightly in protest but he quickly walked to his door and opened it. Padding carefully down the hallway he paused only once to let Kagome's sister Souta by on his way to the bathroom.

"She was sleep walking," he said quickly explaining the reason why he was carrying the little boy's older sister.

"Yeah she does that some time," Souta yawned looking up sleepily at him before moving to the bathroom.

As soon as Asa found out Kagome's room and placed her in there he passed a window to gaze out on a beaten up hanyou lying on the ground. 'Compliments of my husband I think. Probably coming to check up on me.'

Asa smiled slyly drawing the curtains together in satisfaction. "Today isn't your day is it hanyou," he murmured in satisfaction before walking back to his room.

THAT MORNING

"Hey how did you get up there we have been looking for you everywhere," Kagome scowled as Asa favored her with a look.

"Hmm," his eyes captured hers for a moment before slowly moving away. He hoped she didn't see the slight flush coming to his cheeks but he couldn't help but feel her warmth. Growling inwardly he stood and climbed down the roof before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm leaving."

"But… we have breakfast and…" Kagome began but Asa was already walking down the stairs, abate slowly.

"I've been too long from home… see you at school," he waved his hand not even giving a backwards glance as he disappeared down the stairs.

AT KURAMA AND SAKURA'S HOME

As soon as Sakura walked through the door, a big chesire smile on her face she felt emerald eyes boring holes into her. So flickering her eyes up she took a step back, her smile faltering.

"Um… honey I'm home?" she laughed nervously before gulping and closing the door. She began to walk reluctantly towards him as she quickly scrambled for the reason she had been gone so long. Each one seemed to put her in a bad light and she frowned at that before looking up at him.

"Kurama please don't be mad at me… I couldn't help it," she looked down at her hands, tapping the tips of her fingers together before looking at him reluctantly. "It's not like I planned or wanted this to happen."

"Of course you didn't," Kurama frowned disapprovingly at her.

"But… but…" tears filled in Sakura's eyes and she tried to rush into his arms but he held her off at a distance. She hung her head low her lips thinning out into a tight line. "I see."

"No that's the thing you don't see. You rush into things without even thinking. And… I'm not even sure you love us," he turned his head away from her shocked face before letting go of her arms. "Maybe we should be apart to reevaluate our relationship."

"What is there to reevaluate Youko Kurama. I love you with everything in me… we are… we are soul mates," Sakura exclaimed as tear after angry tear rolled down his cheek.

She closed the distance between them in an instance and her hand shot up to cup the back of his head before dragging it down gently. Her lips pressing eagerly against his, desperate for him to believe what she said was true. But even as she felt him responding to her kiss she didn't feel his welcoming arms wrapping around her waist.

She felt her heart breaking as he finally broke the kiss between them. His eyes looking away from her tearstained face as she looked helplessly up at him.

'Kurama… I wish… I wish I could tell you the reason why I'm spending so much time with Kagome. It's not what you think… it couldn't be what you think… kami please believe me,' she pleaded silently in her head. But all she could say was just one word that rolled off like a sigh on her lips as he left out the door.

"Kurama…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Double Date,' is the next chapter. Sakura is heartbroken but hides it well asking her niece to stay over her house because she wants to spend the night. But what's this Sanyu has up her sleeve? A double date… just the four of them? Sanyu, Asa, Ami and… wait why is Hiei there? He can't possibly be… and how does Sanyu persuade Asa to go out with her? Well hope you review and stay tuned to see.


End file.
